metalgearfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
A Stranger I Remain
"A Stranger I Remain" тематическая песня босса Мистраль в Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Существует 2 версии данной песни. Перед выпуском официальной версии, было сделано множество прототипов, бета-версий и ремиксов. Оригинальную композицию фанаты назвали "Unknown Battle Song A - Possibly Mistral's Theme (Here I Come)". Данная версия была полной: слов было больше и продолжительность длиннее. Финальная и официальная версия "A Stranger I Remain (Maniac Agenda Mix)" из альбома MGR:R Vocal Tracks потеряла 50 % слов, по сравнению с оригиналом. Помимо битвы с самой Мистраль тема также играет во время битвы с ее кибернетическим телом в R-04. Слова 'A Stranger I Remain (Maniac Agenda Mix)' I’ve come here from nowhere Across the unforgiving sea Drifting further and further It’s all becoming clear to me The violent winds are upon us and I can’t sleep Internal temperatures rising And all the voices won’t recede I’ve finally found what I was looking for A place where I can be without remorse Because I am a stranger who has found An even stranger war I’ve finally found what I was looking for Here I come La chaleur me dérange Mais c’est le grincement du bateau qui m’a réveillée I sharpen the knife And look down upon the bay For all of my life A stranger I remain A stranger I remain A stranger I remain Official lyrics from Platinum Games 'Here I Come (Demo / Original version)' I've come here to save you And I can already taste the kill Like caressing an angel Burning up in the atmosphere And with the blood of a dying star above My true aesthetic's unwinding And I'm about to come undone So don't let me become the one you love 'Cause I'll just take your blood and use you up I know it's tempting to jump off the edge and fly But this is not a dream So don't let me become the one you love Here I come I’ve finally found what I was looking for A place where I can be without remorse Because I am a stranger who has found An even stranger war I’ve finally found what I was looking for Here I come La chaleur me dérange Mais c’est le grincement du bateau qui m’a réveillée I sharpen the knife And look down upon the bay For all of my life A stranger I remain I’ve come here from nowhere Across the unforgiving sea Drifting further and further It’s all becoming clear to me But violent winds are upon us and I can’t sleep Internal temperatures rising And all the voices won’t recede I’ve finally found what I was looking for A place where I can be without remorse Because I am a stranger who has found An even stranger war I’ve finally found what I was looking for Here I come Исполнители и создатели Авторы: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Слова: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Запись: Logan Mader Продюсер: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Микширование: Logan Mader Ремикс: Maniac Agenda Вокал: Free Dominguez Гитара и Бас: Logan Mader Дополнительная Гитара: Len Rizzo Ударные: Ralph Mader Программирование: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Maniac Agenda Producers: Antonio "S.A.T." Gonzalez & Dennis "Ramen" G Категория:Музыка